


The Dollhouse

by the_wanlorn



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/the_wanlorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets a call from Carlos. What's in the dollhouse he's found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).



"The grass is always greener on the other side. Unless the grass is a mirage on the dry, endless desert. You've been in the desert so very long, but your friends and family are happy with the you that replaced you when you left. A happier, greener you.

"Welcome to Night Vale.

"Hello, listeners. Carlos, beautiful, heroic Carlos, left me a voicemail last night reporting that the rumbling in the otherworld desert had mysteriously ceased. As a scientist, he is, of course, sworn to investigate mysterious goings-on and discover their cause -- or lack thereof. So very little progress has been made in finding another oak door to use to come home. We all miss you, Carlos, and hope for your speedy return from the otherworld desert.

"In other news, Director of Emergency Press Conferences Pamela Winchell called an emergency press conference to remind all citizens that wheat and wheat by-products are forbidden in Night Vale. Any Night Vale citizen found with contraband wheat or wheat by-products will be taken by the Sheriff's secret police so they can be reconditioned and reminded why wheat and wheat by-products are destructive to our little town. Remember, listeners, friends don't let friends harbor wheat or wheat by-products.

"Oh! Carlos is calling me now, listeners! Let's see what my boyfriend, the hero, has to say. Hello?"

"Cecil! I was hoping I would get you and not your voicemail again. Did you get my last message?"

"Yes. You said the rumbling has stopped and you needed to investigate why it was no longer occurring. Hopefully you've been spending at least a little time looking for an oak door to lead you back home."

"Doug promised to keep an eye out for doors while wandering the otherworld desert with his wandering army, but, Cecil. I've found a house."

"Does it have an oak door?"

"No. In fact, I don't see any door at all. But it does have windows, and I can see inside. It looks like a child's dollhouse, but it's much, much bigger than that. The walls are yellow and blue, and someone has scrawled 'DON'T BE SCARED' across one of them in red. I'm going to see if anyone's home. I'll call you back."

"Be careful. Carlos? Carlos! Well, listeners, it appears that Carlos has hung up. I have to say, I don't like the sound of this 'Doug' fellow. How do we know he's actually looking for an oak door? And how does an army captain have enough spare time to socialize with lost scientists? It certainly sounds suspicious to me. Someone should investigate this 'Doug' and see what, exactly, he is up to! Someone who is not my scientist.

"And now, a message from our sponsor: the large, moss-covered stone in the creek behind your house."

[The sound of a babbling brook plays with a soft murmuring behind it. It might be words that you can't quite make out, or might just be your imagination playing tricks on you. Or maybe it's the sound of your own heart warning you of what's coming.]

"What a nice message from the large, moss-covered stone in the creek behind your house, listeners.

"We've received reports from John Peters, you know, the farmer? that all the scarecrows at his farm have turned to face West, and are shading the sun from their eyes with a straw-filled glove. Even the scarecrows that are inside the house watching over the family. Now, isn't that nice? Don't you wish you had a little scarecrow friend to watch over you and warn you of strange portents coming from the West? I know I sure do!

"Ooh, my phone is buzzing again. Hello, Carlos?"

"Cecil, there's a woman and two young girls in the house. The young girls don't seem to want the woman to talk to me. They tried to convince her that I was an apparition, and while they were talking, their faces _changed_ , Cecil. They briefly became... something different, something taller and darker. They didn't look human anymore; they almost looked like one of the Ericas, but not quite the same.

"They had horns, Cecil. Little stubby horns poking out of their foreheads! The woman -- her name is Abby, by the way -- clearly did not believe I was a minion of this Moloch person and came to the window to talk to me. Cecil... I'm afraid I have some bad ne-"

"What's the bad news? Carlos? Oh listeners, what if something has happened to Carlos? I'll try calling him back but- no, no, my phone is leaking blood. Again. It's so frustrating having to wait for him to call and then just _sit_ here when he may be- When something might have-

"I'm sorry, listeners. For now, let's go to the weather."

[Laura Marling - Night Terror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsIKbH9p9zI)

"And we're back. Just in time, too, because my phone is ringing again."

"I'm sorry, Cecil, a dead zone must have gone through me. As I was saying, I have some bad news."

"What? What is it, Carlos? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, but Abby -- she really does seem to be a lovely person -- explained some of the rules of- of this place to me. Unless I can find another oak door -- which, as you may be aware, is not going well -- it seems that when someone opens a way into this endless desert, the number of people entering and leaving have to be the same. It's the law of conservation of energy, and it's _fascinating_ because-"

"Does that mean... you're never coming home?"

"I... I don't know. I haven't had any luck finding an oak door, although I have been getting distracted by all the amazing- I mean I _am_ a scientist after all I can't just ignore- What I'm saying is, I can't ask someone to open a way into the desert and then stay here in my place, but I don't want to be here forever, Cecil. It's a fun place to visit, but I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"Listen, I'm going to find a way to get Abby out of this doorless house. The window glass looks thick, but maybe I can find a rock to break it with. I can't put my finger on why -- very unscientific of me, I know -- but I don't like the look of what those two young girls changed into, no matter how briefly. Then Abby and I going to find a way out of here, okay, Cecil? I'm coming home."

"Okay, Carlos. I love you."

"I love you, too. And don't worry about me. I'm a scientist. We're always okay. Oh! The rumbling is back. Maybe once I've got Abby out of the house, she can help me track down where it's coming from. I have to go, Cecil; I'll call you later!"

"I think- I think that's all for tonight, listeners. Stay tuned for the sound of life passing you by while you sit bathed in an eerie light. Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight."


End file.
